Big Wave Beach - Day 14
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 14 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 14 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = BWBD14.png |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A Big Wave Beach piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 13 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 15 |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants}} Difficulty *This level mainly features Chomper, which is a premium plant. The main purpose for this plant is to deal with Surfer Zombies. If the player fails to use it correctly, this level can turn out to be very hard. *Bowling Bulbs can also be helpful, but not much due to hordes of zombies and the ambush. However, its Plant Food upgrade is very helpful. *Wall-nuts are extremely needed to build up defense. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie4 = 4 4 |note4 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = 2 3 |zombie6 = 1 1 5 |note6 = Water reaches 3rd column; 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 3 2 5 1 2 4 |note7 = First flag |zombie8 = 5 1 3 4 |note8 = Water reaches 2nd column; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 4 2 |zombie10 = 3 2 1 4 |zombie11 = None |note11 = Water reaches 7th column; Low Tide! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 5 5 |note12 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie14 = 1 2 4 5 |note14 = Final flag|note2 = Skips to wave 3 immediately}} Strategies :Created by *Two columns of Sunflowers are needed. *When a zombie comes, try to delay it with Wall-nut. Keep planting many of it along with Tangle Kelps. *Now set up some Chompers to kill the zombies. Do not use Bowling Bulbs now. *Do not forget the Lily Pads to prevent the tide. *Plant a column of Bowling Bulbs and many Chompers to delay the time, as much as possible to be ready for Surfer Zombies. The best way to deal with them is Tangle Kelp's Plant Food upgrade. *When the ambush comes, quickly feed Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb. *Keep planting Wall-nuts to set up the defense. *When a Deep Sea Gargantuar comes, try to stop it with Lily Pads and Sunflowers. Chomper can be very helpful if it is in its range and stopping because of many plants you plant there. Gallery FR BWB D14.png|First time reward Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 14 - 001.png|By SOBWB14.PNG|By Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 14 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Deep Sea Gargantuar Plants Level Up - Big Wave Beach Day 14 (Ep.401)|By How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 14's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded